Usuario:Darkuss99
link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=203971|Sup? ANOTEISHION Coerana Cotilal Salkavanos Mzay Swisscom - Saber Narzanja Onilkia Freir Mercurio keire Pelakea - kiere pelea Efìaueh Cuando las ágilas vuelen al norte y las nuves se levanten, las "o"s aparecerán se abrirá la puerta de Narnia "Si algún día, las patatas cobrasen vida, y tuvieran tomates en sus cosechas, CORRAAN (pingu) vuestra perdición se hacecha (sir) " (?? --- Saudade-A nostalgic longing for something or someone that was loved and then lost, with the knowledge that it or they might never return; “the love that remains” --- Neuva --- JACINETO VAKLDI SANJI CRUZCAMPO ENSEROO AIKI IKI+9 ILLUMINATI YAFDEH ABARAZO MALOET MIEOD ABORATA ALHO LOL Datenaco - Teclado en Darkyneso NYERE (muere) Liechtinsteinbah ¿Qué coño haces aqui? Archivo:Stare.png Archivo:ElrubiusOMG.gif Subpags lol *Mi Firma *Mis Personajes *Cosos */Vodkabulario/ Libro de firmas 8D Dios no quiero saber cuantas firmas tengo ya lol. SI LLEGAMOS A LAS 1313 X PATATA HAGO UN DIRECTO (? *Firmo~~x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 18:24 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Y yo!!!!! Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 20:07 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Te conozco de PE Nazo (firma en construcion) *Bien más firmas pliz Archivo:Cara_tierna.png ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 19:35 24 dic 2011 (UTC) *¡FIRMA VAAAAAA! ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? 13:08 25 dic 2011 (UTC) *Holaaa Archivo:Linda_MM_mejorado.pngFeliz año!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 21:12 31 dic 2011 (UTC) 13:55 1 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmar >83 Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 21:15 3 ene 2012 (UTC) *naneninonuna (?) Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 16:55 4 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firma nueva Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifIs time for sing power... Archivo:Cara_de_Reshiram_by_Poke_diamond.png 14:59 18 ene 2012 (UTC) *Sigan firmando aún que mi firma no se vea, icon y estrellita O3O вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 11:02 21 ene 2012 (UTC) *GUSTTAVO LIMA E VOCE D8< (?) Archivo:Reshiram_icon.pngуσωαηє нαкυArchivo:Haku_icon.gifℓα нιנα ∂є вℓαη¢σArchivo:Arceus_icon.png 21:25 1 feb 2012 (UTC) *Yo firmo otra vez c: Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 17:11 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *El Archivo:Reuniclus_icon.png es Selula? owo LOL <33 αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 21:02 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *Es posible (?) Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 21:09 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *le quita la katana*Amenaza a Arceus pero no a mi :3 [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 19:26 12 feb 2012 (UTC) *KATANA MÍA DD8< y lo de Selula lol αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:22 13 feb 2012 (UTC) *Yo firmo con mi firma fea ._. Ya me conoces :3 Respondeme! *Yay lol, Zatsu tu firma no es fea o3o ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ 12:30 25 feb 2012 (UTC) *YAY! Archivo:Dummy.gif Entérate del mensajito de mi firma (?) ♪Liza Aihane,Inazuma Eleven Fan♫Archivo:Lina_icon.pngJude es mío,perras♥111 px 15:19 9 abr 2012 (UTC) *Loool, valeeee ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 15:45 9 abr 2012 (UTC) *Firmo porque si 83 Tengo que hacerme firma nueva YA D8< Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png' La chica abeja ♪ Suya Suya! =3'Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 16:26 10 jun 2012 (UTC) *Firmo firmando con mi firma nueva 2 veces seguidas (? Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifDoitsu! Doitsu! ~Archivo:La.gif Entra rápido en mi perfil! 83 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngVooodkaaa~ 8DArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 18:30 10 jun 2012 (UTC) *ASÚSHAME EXCARIH Archivo:Yayjapan.png (?) 99 pxNihon al habla ♫ Me ashushas?♥Archivo:yayjapan.png 14:41 17 jun 2012 (UTC) *Nihon al habla loool, TE ASHUCHO CIELO, SHI 8D Rolling Girl † Seacrhing a Dream. . . 14:43 17 jun 2012 (UTC) *La mejor pollita Archivo:Meow.gif Moscana~ YAY 14:51 17 jun 2012 (UTC) *Potato Freak,Idiot! Chigi. Lol,xD.Adivina quién tiene la firma con los dos chicos anime más ...guapísimos *dummy* (?) 150 pxRomano wanna talk with you ♫ Hug me ♥?Archivo:yayjapan.png 23:27 7 jul 2012 (UTC) *Hiii Archivo:La.gif(?) ✩яυкσ yσкυηє☆ 13:01 8 jul 2012 (UTC) *D'aw~ 135 px♫Disco100 pxPogo~!♪100 px 21:53 9 jul 2012 (UTC) *asfsfadasas DISCO POGO, DINGELINGELING! Archivo:D8.png Hai Esposa/Mami/Nieta/Manita QAQ Nueva firma a lo DISCO POGO! 833 70px ♪∂ιѕ¢σ ρσgσ ☆ ∂ιηgєℓιηgєℓιηg♪ 94px ♫∂ιηgєℓιηgєℓιηg, αℓℓ αтzє ѕιηg♫ 70px 00:39 10 jul 2012 (UTC) *Yo te firmo con la nueva firma DISCO POGO! !♫☺ Archivo:America Disco Pogo.gif Disco Pogo Archivo:Veneciano Disco Pogo.gif Dingelingeling Dingelingeling Archivo:Prussia Disco Pogo.gif 12:06 13 jul 2012 (UTC) All atze sing♪ *Digelingeling dsfg 8D. Que tarde chaval lol Archivo:Prussia Disco Pogo.gif Disco Pogo! Archivo:America Disco Pogo.gif 13:14 21 jul 2012 (UTC) *Tarde pero asd HAHA 8D I'll give bitches freedom Hey baby! 8D Bitches love freedom 8D 20:20 7 ago 2012 (UTC) *Fiiiirmo o3o Λкαяι-sαмα ♥ ...¿$ωєєт? 15:54 18 ago 2012 (UTC) *Te echo de menos,Darkuss (?) ☯Kιкυ Hσи∂α✰Archivo:Japan icon by Sapph.png✯Oтαкυ Fσяєνєяღ 22:46 3 sep 2012 (UTC) *Empiezo yo (? Potch Patatané ★ ~ ★ Hardcore potato 17:10 8 oct 2012 (UTC) *Segunda :3 Un, dos... puntos tres:3(? Algún día te pondré en mi firma<3 Aηα∂ι¢кѕтяσу♫ ♪ ☆ ¢αяρє ∂ιєм♥♡♥ 12:34 9 oct 2012 (UTC) *Wahajajajaa! Ya te he puesto he mi firma<3 Aηα∂ι¢кѕтяσу♫ ♪ ☆ ¢αяρє ∂ιєм♥♡♥ тσ тнє ρєяѕση ι ℓσνє мσѕт?♡ тнιѕ ¢яαzу♥♥♥ I ♥ SHE 18:29 14 oct 2012 (UTC) *Pedazo firma lol. Ale, dejo la mia y hago una nueva 8D Potch Patatané ★ ~ ★ Hardcore potato 19:40 21 oct 2012 (UTC) *HAHA, ORE WA HERO Archivo:YayAmerica.png αℓƒяє∂ ƒ. נσηєѕ ★''' тнє αωєѕσмє αмєяι¢αη нєяσ 20:08 21 oct 2012 (UTC) * †ι αм zєє αωєѕσмє кιηg! † http://i1258.photobucket.com/albums/ii530/MijuKing/th_gilberticon.gif †мαкє αωєѕσмєηєѕѕ, ησт вσяє∂σм!† 14:21 2 dic 2012 (UTC) * Daze '''Ɯιтн α тнσʋƨαи∂ ℓιɛƨ ★''' Ƴσʋ'яɛ ɢσииα ɢσ ғαя, Ƙι∂ 15:03 7 ene 2013 (UTC) * Ola k ase batmu √єтє α тσмαя Ŧαуgσ 14:15 20 ene 2013 (UTC) * ¿Que pasa, madafacka? Archivo:Yayjapan.png '''εl δε$υεn†uƦαδø δεl nεκø☆lø$ ψøu†uβεƦ$ lø ρε†αn cøn †øδø 17:11 26 ene 2013 (UTC) ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　ＡＮＤ　ＥＮＪＯＹ　ＴＨＥ　ＭＵＳＩＣ！Archivo:CoolIke.png ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬